A current always circulates through the human body. This current is called a ‘body current’. A body current flows well in a healthy person, while no current flows or an excessively large or small amount of current flows in a person who suffers from a disease or has a problem at a particular site, which involves a pain. For example, tetrodotoxin, which is the poison produced by swellfish, inhibits the permeability of sodium ions (Na+) through the cell membranes to block the flow of body current and to paralyze the nervous system, leading to sudden death. Harmful substances, such as heavy metals and polychlorinated biphenyl, block the flow of body current to cause cancers and incurable diseases at a high rate. The flow and blockage of body current may save and lose lives in an instant, respectively.
Sodium ions (Na+) are present at higher concentrations and potassium ions (K+) are present at lower concentrations outside cells than inside. The reason why the ions are present at different concentrations inside and outside cells is that large amounts of K+ and only small amounts of Na+ pass through the cell membranes and pumps operate to absorb K+ inside the cells and discharge Na+ outside the cells. As a result, a current flows at an intracellular voltage of −90 mV to −100 mV in the cells.
Table 1 summarizes body current values and electrical resistance values of the human skin under various conditions.
TABLE 1Detailed conditionsCurrent and resistanceBody currentNormal state2-5mA(direct current)Prickly feeling30-50mAMuscular dystrophy60-90mAHeart failure100mA or aboveElectrical resistanceWet skin20,000Ωof human skinDry skin1,000ΩLowest skin resistance500Ω
Excitation of neurons means that the excited neurons are more electrically negative than other neurons. At this time, a current flows in an opposite direction in the inner portion of the excited neurons. As a result, a circuit is created at the interfaces between the excited neurons. The circuit thus created is referred to as a ‘local body circuit’, and the current flowing along the circuit is referred to as a ‘local current’.
On the other hand, a current induced due to ionization of metals is similar to a body current flowing in the normal state. If a current is allowed to flow through meridians and acupoints as current channels (i.e. pathways of energy introduced from the outside) in the human body, the human body recognizes its state as a normal state, leading to a rapid recovery in response to the current rate.
It is generally known that some pure metals, such as Mg, Al and Zn, and alloys thereof have a higher ionization tendency, while some pure metals, such as Cu, Ag, Pt and Au, and alloys thereof have a lower ionization tendency. Such metals elements and alloys thereof have been used to allow a current to flow through the human body. For example, needles for acupuncture have been used by Oriental medical doctors for the past 2,000 years, and needles for injection have been used by doctors.
However, since the use of needles for acupuncture and injection leaves scars on the human body, there are potential dangers of lethal infectious diseases (e.g., AIDS and hepatitis) through the scars. Under such circumstances, there is a need for a novel method to treat diseases without leaving any scar from the viewpoint of prevention of the diseases.
Ten-won coins (won is a Korean currency unit) composed of copper (65%) and zinc (35%) and hundred-won coins composed of copper (75%) and nickel (25%) are attached to meridians and acupoints to induce the flow of current due to ionization of the metals. However, the use of nickel must be avoided due to the possibility of causing incurable diseases and cancers. In addition, the coins are hard, which causes great inconvenience for patients, are not readily attached to the body, and are bad in appearance. For these disadvantages, many patients are reluctant to use coins.
Particularly, since copper is contained in both ten-won coins and hundred-won coins, a current may flow in an opposite direction, thus resulting in low efficiency.
In recent years, techniques for manufacturing products in which small metal magnets are attached to a band have been developed. For example, Korean Patent No. 221,640 issued to Hwang Hwa Soo, et al. introduces a magnetic patch for medical treatment, based on the principle that various kinds of diseases can be treated by utilizing an electromotive force arising from magnetic tapes and using silver alloy wires and aluminum wires to induce reactions in nerves and muscles. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 3, the magnetic patch comprises a base member 10 having an adhesive part 11, magnetic tapes 20 arranged on the base member, and silver alloy wires 30 and aluminum wires 40 alternately arranged in a row on the adhesive part. The magnetic patch is distinguished from products of the present invention, which are described below, in terms of their usage. That is, the prior art product is attached to a particular site where a patient feels pain, whereas the products of the present invention are attached to acupoints on the hands and feet. In addition, the prior art product is very expensive and is known to exhibit insignificant effects.